I'll Eat You Whole
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: A fight between some animes and real life is taking place. First ten chapters are a flashback, next ten are before the fight/war, and the last ten are the actual fight. Thanks for reading/reviewing if ya did. My friend had asked (begged) me to do this, so I answered. Love y'all and tank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! My friend asked me (begged me) to do this story, so I answered. Sorry if it might be a little gnh, but hey, my friend wanted me to do it, so I did it. Thanks for reading! Here it goes!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Two Years Ago**

One day, a girl, 10 years old, jumped out of her bedroom window, and started going towards her back woods. She found a path, it had never been there before. Her curiosity urged her to follow it. The next thing she knew, she had found a cave. The girl dug in her purse for a flashlight, and when she found one she turned it on, and went in.  
The girl had been hearing noises after a few minutes of being in the cave. Outside, she felt like a warrior she knew from a certain anime, but on the inside, she felt scared, like a certain pony from a certain show. But she kept on going, her hands shaking. She felt like someone was following her, watching her. That made her more nervous. She turned around backwards but still walking, she heard footsteps. She kept walking backwards until she heard a _Thud!  
_ 'Ah!' She screamed, running towards the cave entrance as it was closing. She looked back, and saw something chasing her. Whatever it was, it had glowing white eyes. She made it out, the door almost shutting on her. But, when she turned around, she saw _him_. He was at least 30, maybe 20 feet tall. He had eyes glowing pure white. She backed up, as he was getting closer.  
'S-stay away!' The girl yelled, backing up. She backed up as far as she could, she couldn't go any more further because the creature grabbed her by her shirt, and put her in his mouth, whole. The girl landed into what seemed to be a second stomach.  
'W-where am I?' The girl asked. She screamed as she was spit up.  
When the girl was spit up, the creature grinned.  
'Hey! What was the big idea!?' The girl stammered.  
'You taste like cherries.' The creature replied.  
'Y-you think I'm like cherries?' The girl questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion.  
'Yes. My name is HeroBrine, but you can call me Hero.' HeroBrine said.  
'Well, I need to get home. Bye!' The girl said, skipping off the path, waving back at HeroBrine.

* * *

 **DBGTFW'S Notes: Hey guys, me here! Chapter's 1-10 is going to be a flashback, 11-20 is going to be before the fight happened, and then 21-22 is the full fight. This is a crossover of a lot of anime's, a lot of TV Shows, and a lot of CreepyPasta S#!T. Thanks for reading. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A Stormy Night**_

The girl was in bed, playing with her new phone. She decided to call her friend Riku, since she had nothing better to do.

'Hey... Riku can I um, tell you something?' The girl asked nervously.

'Sure... Just give me one minute K?' Riku said, covering her phone with her hand. All the girl heard was murmuring, but she got two sentences in.

'Give me a minute dad! Let me talk to my friend,'

'I don't care if you are the "Prince of All Saiyans" dad, but I have the right who I talk to!' Riku exclaimed.

'Now, what do you want Erica-' Riku paused as Vegeta took Riku's phone.

'Hey! What's up with that dad?!' Riku yelled loud enough for Erica to hear as Vegeta started talking.

'Now... kid listen here... My daughter and I are training okay?! Now... Don't call back...' Vegeta said, crushing Riku's phone.

'Hey dad! That was a lot of Zeni!'

* * *

 **Next Day-School-Gym Class**

Everyone was in there little groups, talking and laughing. Riku was with her other friends, and Erica walked in. Riku walked away from her group, and went to talk to Erica.

'So, what'd you want to tell me last night?' Riku asked.

'Well I-' Erica paused as everyone got quiet, the new teacher walked in.

(The camera zoomed in on the new teacher. He had tall black spiky hair, a maroon t-shirt, a leather jean jacket, jeans, and a whistle)

'Alright listen up! I don't want any fooling around here you got that. Especially you boys around my daughter.' Vegeta scowled across the room, giving a glare at Riku.

'Oh dad, so overprotective.' Riku thought, putting her hands behind her back and swaying side to side.

'Alright, today we're playing dodgeball. I'm picking the teams.' Vegeta said, almost calmly but with a slight yell.

'Captains will be, Riku and Sharpener.'

'Sharpener, you pick first.' Riku said.

'Alright, I pick Erica.' Sharpener demanded.

'Alright then, I pick Gohan!' Riku said with a slight yank of her hand, pointing at Gohan. (Gohan's in high school btw _Erica_ , and everyone else too)

Gohan walks up beside Riku, giving her a fist bump.

'Videl.' Sharpener said.

'Abby Vansant!'

'Duse.'

'Lynealya!'

'John.'

'Julio!'

'Chris.'

'Maddy!'

'Swindle.'

'And I pick the last person,' Riku said, sticking her tongue out at Sharpener.

'Daddy, will you be on our team please?' Riku asked, turning her head towards Vegeta and using puppy eyes.

'Sure thing.' Vegeta said, walking beside her.

(The dodgeballs were already placed in the center, so everyone got ready.)

'Ready, go!' Riku yelled, going after the first ball and getting Sharpener out.

Abby got Duse out, Erica got Abby out, Lynealya got Erica out, John got Lynealya out, Maddy got John out, Chris got Maddy out, Gohan got Chris out, and Videl got Gohan out. The only ones left standing were Videl, Riku, Vegeta, and Julio.

'Come on Videl! Beat 'em!' John yelled.

'Come on Riku!' Maddy exclaimed.

Videl had gotten Vegeta out. And the last three were Riku, Julio, and Videl. They both dodged each other's throws. One throwing attacks after the other. Riku was about 2 inches away from getting Videl out, but she missed.

'I just don't get it, how am I missing every throw, and how is she getting so close to hitting me. I'll make her sit by me during lunch.' Videl thought, a ball hitting her lightly in her face.

Julio threw a dodgeball at Riku, and she caught it, making him automatically get out. The ball rang for lunch.

* * *

 **School-Lunch:**

Riku had her tray, looking for a place to sit. She was going to go sit by Erica, but Videl called her over.

'Hey, come sit over here girly! We got plenty of room!' Videl's friend yelled, pointing to an empty seat right next to Videl.

'Alright, I guess.' Riku said, turning around to sit with Videl, Sharpener, and his girlfriend.

'So, what's up with the whole you're team captain first?' Videl asked as Riku sat down. Riku couldn't pay attention, she just stared at her friend Erica sitting with Gohan, laughing up a storm.

'Hello? I just asked you a question.'

'Oh, um sorry. I don't know, maybe because I'm-' Riku paused, almost giving her cover away.

'You're what? A loser?' Sharpener asked in a funny way.

'Sharpy stop that!' Sharpener's girlfriend said, nudging him on the side with her elbow.

'N-no, it's fine.' Riku said.

The ball rang to go home.

* * *

 **School-Courtyard:**

'So, Erica, want to help me study for the test in Mrs. Jones' class?' Riku asked, carrying her books.

'Yeah, sure, I need to study to.' Erica replied.

'Alright, come on then.' Riku said as she looked around, making sure no one was paying attention, grabbed Erica and flew off towards Erica's house.

* * *

 **Erica's House-Bedroom:**

Erica had stared out the window, waiting for **_him_** to come. She decided to jump out her window again, and take another walk through the woods.

* * *

 **Woods-Behind Erica's House:**

'Erica slow down!' Riku yelled as Erica ran past her.

'I wanna show you somebody!'

'Some.. body?'

Erica didn't pay attention once again, and bumped into Hero again.

'Hey hero, I want you to meet my friend Riku.' Erica said, waving up to HeroBrine.

'I'm out-' Riku paused as Erica grabbed the back of her shirt.

'It's fine, he's not going to hurt you.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 of "I'll Eat You Whole"  
"Catastrophe Awaits"**_

 ** _Capsule Corp_**

Riku had been gone a while, and Bulma and Vegeta were starting to get worried.

'Where's Riku, shouldn't she have come home with you from work?' Bulma asked, seeing Vegeta pacing back and forth.

'She's probably out with her stupid friend, I don't know why she even hangs out with that girl.' Vegeta replied in a scowl.

'Maybe you should go look for her, she shouldn't have gotten that far.' Bulma said, Vegeta stopping to glare at her.

'Fine, I'll go find her. You're right, she wouldn't have gone to far, I can sense her energy along with her friend's.' Vegeta said, walking out the door and taking off to find Riku.

* * *

 _ **Forest**_

Erica was still holding onto Riku's shirt as Riku tried to get away. Riku stopped, sensing her dad's energy.

'Shit, dad found out.' Riku said in a panicky tone.

'Don't worry, I'm sure he won't find us in here.' Erica said, giving a signal to Hero. Hero grabbed Erica and Riku together, and swallowing them whole into the second stomach.

* * *

 _ **Second Stomach**_

'Ewww, this is gross.' Riku said as she landed beside Erica who was just getting up.

'At least we're not in the first stomach, or we'd surely be dead.' Erica said as she helped Riku up.

'Not if my dad got to us first.' Riku replied in a worried tone.

'I can sense his energy getting closer.' Riku said, very worried.

'Don't worry, he won't be able to find us.' Erica assured Riku.

'Oh no, he will. He can sense energy just like me ya know.' Riku said, wiping off her jeans and unzipped her hoodie to show a purplish blue shirt with the word Ri on it for her nickname.

* * *

 _ **Forest, Vegeta's Search for Riku**_

'That damn girl, she couldn't have gotten that far. God damn it, I should've known she would've gone with her friend.' Vegeta said to himself as he was flying through the forest.

* * *

 _ **Second Stomach**_

'It's your damn fault we're in here! You're the one that-!'

'At least I thought of _something_ before we were both dead by your dad!' Erica yelled, interrupting Riku.

'I should've known you would've done that, why was I so stupid to fucking follow you in the damn first place!? Now dad's gonna probably ground me while him and mom argue about not grounding me! And Trunks isn't even here to back me up because he's off on a fucking business trip!' Riku yelled in a worried tone, her voice breaking.

'Riku, chill out!' Erica said, knowing Riku was mad.

'No, I'm not going to _chill out_ until we get out of this damn place!' Riku yelled back at Erica. Riku froze, sensing her dad's energy getting closer and closer.

'I'm fucking dead.'

* * *

 _ **Forest, Vegeta's Search Comes to an End**_

Vegeta sees Hero, and he stops as Hero turns around.

* * *

 _ **Second Stomach**_

' _Where's my fucking daughter. I know she's around here._ ' They heard Vegeta's voice a little.

'Shit.' Riku and Erica said in unison.

'Maybe if we argue loud enough he'll hear us.' Riku said.

'I don't wanna go out.' Erica replied, sitting down with her legs crisscrossed.

'Erica, Anne, Swinea, we are going to be out of here together, and that's an ordered.' Riku said.

* * *

 _ **Forest, Vegeta's Found Riku**_

' _Oh, so now you're trying to control me Riku!?_ ' Erica yelled from the second stomach.

' _No, I'm just saying that we need to be out off here!_ ' Riku yelled back.

' _Dad, can you hear me?! We're in here!_ ' Riku yelled, kicking the wall of the second stomach to make a little wave.

'You ate, my damn, daughter! I suggest you spit her out right fucking now.' Vegeta said, hearing Riku and Erica fighting again.

* * *

 _ **Second Stomach**_

Riku started to fly up, but the way they came in was closed.

'God damn it.' Riku said as she flew back down. The way they came in was starting to open up, and Riku flew up fast.

'Last chance Erica, coming or not. If you are, I'll come back-'

'I'm staying.' Erica said, interrupting Riku.

'Alright then, see ya I guess, if I'm not grounded.' Riku said, flying up through the tube as it closed.

* * *

 _ **Forest**_

' _I sense my daughter coming up, I should-_ ' Vegeta stopped his thought, seeing Riku opening up Hero's teeth.

'D-dad, a little help would be good right now.' Riku said, trying to stop Hero's teeth from closing.

Vegeta rushed to Riku's rescue, grabbing her as Hero's teeth closed shut.

'You're grounded young lady.' Vegeta said as they flew off.

'I know.' Riku replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This whole chapter is gonna be in the Briefs household, and the school Erica, Riku, and Gohan go to are out for Spring Break! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 of "I'll Eat You Whole"  
"Anger Is Risen"**_

Riku is still grounded, and she has to train with Vegeta the whole weak.

'Dad, I've learned my lesson, can I be ungrounded now?!' Riku asks Vegeta, dodging a blast from him.

'I'm still mad at you for sneaking away without telling me, so the answer is no.' Vegeta scowled, throwing another blast at Riku.

'Dad come on, you're going a little bit to rough on her.' Trunks said.

 _ **Explanation for Trunks:  
Trunks is out of work for the whole weak while Riku's off, because he asked for it off when he got back from the business trip. He wanted to spend some more time with his little sister Riku, but when he found out she was grounded he got pissed. Trunks yelled at Vegeta and told him to get Riku ungrounded, but Vegeta just ignored Trunks, which made Trunks even more pissed. Alright, enough explaining and now time to get back to the chapter, Resume!**_

'Son, I know when I'm going too rough on her and I'm not! Don't tell me that I'm going too rough on my own daughter!' Vegeta yelled, blasting another attack at Riku.

'Dad Trunks is right, you're going too rough on me!' Riku yelled, dodging the blast again.

'Stop taking sides against your own father!' Vegeta said, not paying attention he blasted Riku, and this time she didn't dodge.

'Riku!' Trunks yelled, turning the gravity off from the GR and running in to see Riku on the floor holding her foot.

'Dad, you know she can't handle it well.' Trunks said, helping Riku up and put her arm around his neck and started walking out of the GR.

 _ **Explanation for GR:  
GR means Gravity Room. Now back to the story!**_

Trunks helped Riku to her room and laid her on her bed.

'Riku, get some rest. I'll put a cast on your foot later.' Trunks said, pulling covers over Riku.

'Thanks Trunks, you're the best.' Riku said as Trunks left the room. Riku closed her eyes, and had a nightmare.

* * *

 **Riku's Nightmare:**

'Erica, Erica where are you?!' Riku said, running through the woods looking for Erica.

'Erica!' Riku yelled, seeing Erica being swallowed by Hero.

'Why you, let my friend go!' Riku yelled, seeing Hero grin. Riku spread her legs, clenched her fists and turned Super Saiyan. Riku turned around and saw Trunks put his hand on her shoulder. Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan also and started to rush HeroBrine when Hero grabbed him and swallowed him too.

'Trunks!' Riku yelled.

* * *

'Riku, Riku wake up!' Trunks said, shaking Riku.

'T-Trunks?' Riku asked, hugging Trunks.

'It's okay, it was just a dream.' Trunks said, hugging Riku back, seeing her have a tear in her eye he wiped it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 of "I'll Eat You Whole"  
"New Kid At School"**_

 _ **School**_

"So bored, urgh." Riku said, sitting by Erica and Gohan at lunch.

"I heard there's a new kid at school, maybe he could sit by us." Gohan said.

"Yeah, maybe- I see him." Riku said, seeing the new kid coming over.

"You mind if I sit here, no-one else will let me sit." The boy said.

"Um sure, why don't you sit between me and Erica." Riku said, sliding over a little so the boy could sit between her and Erica.

"I'm Riku, and that's Erica." Riku said, introducing her and Erica together.

"I'm Gohan, nice to meet you." Gohan said.

"I'm Conner, Conner Miracle. Nice to meet you, too." Conner said.

"So, what classes do you have?" Gohan asked.

"I have Biology first, Science second, Lunch now obviously, Literature next, and PE last." Conner replied.

"Cool, looks like all of us have the same classes. I'll- hey, why don't we let Erica show you around." Riku said, seeing Erica's head shoot up, making Riku giggle a little.

"Um, sure. I don't mind." Erica said.

"Great! Then it's settled." Riku said.

"Just to warn you, beware of her dad. He's the PE teacher." Gohan said.

"Oh yeah, you might wanna not mess with him, he can be a little, able to be pushed at times I should say." Riku retorted.

The bell rang to go to Literature.

"I'll show you to Literature, and Riku can show you to PE." Erica said, making Riku have wide eyes.

"Dad will kill me, or him, if he sees me with a boy." Riku said through her teeth.

"But he's fine with me." Gohan said.

"Hey, you are a _family friend_ so he doesn't care if I hang out with you." Riku replied.

" _Family friend_ , what's that supposed to mean?!" Gohan said as they started to get up and walk to their lockers.

 _ **(Erica POV)**_

My birthday is tomorrow, maybe I should tell them. But of course, once again they're bickering.

"It means you're a friend of the family. More or less friend of me, mom, and Trunks." Riku said from behind me.

"Hey guys, why not change the subject." I said, turning my head towards them.

"Yeah, she's right." Gohan said.

"Alright, anything to talk about Erica?" Riku said.

"Well, my birthday is tomorrow, and mom and dad said I could invite four people. You three wanna come?" I asked.

"Um, sure. Why not. What are friends for?" Riku asked.

"Same goes here." Gohan said.

"No doubt about it." Conner said.

"Then it's se-" I paused, Riku interrupting me.

"Wait, how am I supposed to let dad let me come over, without him coming." Riku said.

"Riku does have a point. My dad would let me come, but Vegeta I'm not so sure." Gohan said.

"Well, why don't we tell him after PE. I'll stand right beside you. Tell him he can _chaperon_ or something like that." I said.

"Well, alright. But I'm going to warn you you might want to have a lot, I mean, _a lot_ of food to convince my dad to let me come." Riku said, making all four of us laugh. The bell rang to go to class.

"Well, see you guys in PE. Come on Conner I'll show you to Mrs. Jones' room." I said, and we all walked off.

 _ **Mrs. Jones' Room (Third Person)**_

"Today we have a new student, Conner Miracle." Mrs. Jones said, making Conner stand up.

"Alright, everyone settle down. Conner take your seat." Mrs. Jones ordered, and Conner sat down.

The whole class period they were learning about "Capitalization of letters." Which everyone, well some of them, knew how to do.

The bell, at the end of class, rang.

' _Great, now dad's gonna kill me if I come into class with Conner._ ' Riku thought.

 _ **PE (Third Person)**_

"Everyone be seated." Vegeta said, and everyone sat down quickly.

"Today, since it's nice outside, I figured we'd be going outside." Vegeta said.

"Hey dad, aren't you going to introduce the new student?" Riku asked, pointing towards Conner.

"I suppose. Everyone, new student, Conner." Vegeta replied.

"Now, everyone, head outside." Vegeta ordered, and everyone rushed outside.

 ** _After Class (Third Person)_**

Everyone was in little groups, chatting around. Riku, Erica, Gohan, and Conner were in their little group, talking about Erica's party.

"At least bring one gift, if you can." Erica said.

"Wait, come with me to tell dad." Riku said, getting up and grabbing Erica's arm, making her get up and follow Riku.

"Alright, just let go of my arm okay." Erica said, making Riku laugh.

"Okay okay." Riku said, letting go.

"Hey daddy. Can I ask you something?" Riku said when her and Erica approached Vegeta.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Tomorrow's her birthday, and I um, was wondering if I could go. Gohan's going to be there." Riku said.

"I suppose you can go. But I'm coming along with you." Vegeta retorted.

"If you must." Riku said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 of "I'll Eat You Whole"  
"Happy Birthday, Erica!"**_

 _ **Mall, 2 hours before Erica's party (Saturday)**_

"Mom, I gotta pick out something for Erica's present. Let's go into that store." Riku said, pointing over to a clothes store.

"Okay, let's go. Do you know what size she wears?" Bulma asked.

"Um, no let me- Oh, that's right, dad broke my phone..." Riku sighed.

"No he didn't. I fixed it for you, here. All of the stuff you had before was on it." Bulma said, handing Riku her phone.

"Thanks mom." Riku said, walking into the clothes shop.

Riku's text to Erica: _Riku: Hey, what size do you wear. Oh, and by the way my mom fixed my phone. At the mall right now._

 _Erica: I wear size 14 in shirts and pants, 5 in shoes, and 3 in dresses._

 _Riku: Kay, tnks._

 _Erica. No prob._

"Alright mom, I know what size she wears. Is it alright if I pick it out?" Riku asked.

"Sure, go ahead, I'll be sitting on the bench by the store." Bulma said.

"Okay. _Good thing I saved up my allowance for the last three months._ " Riku said, and walked into the store.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The lady at the desk asked. She had long strawberry hair in a ponytail.

"Um, I'm looking for clothes for my friend, it's her birthday today. Do you have any size 14 shirts and jeans?" Riku asked the lady.

"Oh, yeah over there sweetheart." The lady said, pointing to the back.

"Thank you. _I'm no sweetheart._ " Riku said, walking over to the back of the store. She saw a really cute shirt, one that Erica would like.

" _This one would look really cute on her._ " Riku thought, holding up a shirt that said " _I'm Weird And I'll Prove It._ " The back said " _Here's the Proof,_ " and a picture of a kitten in sunglasses ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ.

" _She'd love this._ " Riku thought, putting the shirt on her arm. She found a cute pair of skinny jeans to match the green shirt, and a pair of shoes. Riku walked up to the desk and paid for all of the things she had.

"100 Zeni please." The lady said. Riku gave the lady money, being glad the lady didn't know she was a Briefs.

"Alright mom, I got the clothes." Riku said when she walked out with one bag.

"Okay, now time to get you something, you spent an hour in there." Bulma said, making them both giggle.

"Really, well, I guess I did." Riku said, checking her phone time.

"Let's get going to the next store to get you ready." Bulma said, walking off with Riku following her.

 ** _Swinea Residence, 30 minutes before party_**

"Where's Riku, she said she'd be coming." Gohan said.

"Well, she texted me an hour ago she was at the mall, you know how long it takes her to look." Erica said, making them both laugh.

"She's on her way now." Gohan said, sensing Riku's energy.

"Awesome, 30 minutes before, she's finally early for once." Erica said.

"But hey, where's Conner, didn't you invite him too?" Gohan asked.

"Um, yeah, he texted me and said he'd be here in 5 minutes, just now." Erica said. The door bell rang, but both of them were upstairs.

"I'll get it." Latisha, Erica's mom, said as she opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Swinea, I'm here for the party." Conner said, holding two bags of gifts.

"Okay, you're Conner aren't you?" Latisha asked.

"Yeah." Conner simply replied. _**A/N: Conner is also my friend, my best friend, let's continue...**_

"Here, I'll take the presents, Erica and Gohan are upstairs in her room." Latisha said.

"Okay, see ya." Conner said, going upstairs.

"Hey guys." Conner said when he rounded the corner, sticking his head in the door.

"Hey Conner, nice for you to finally be here." Erica said.

"Hey, where's Riku?" Conner asked.

"Late, as always..." Erica said.

 _ **West City, 10 minutes before party**_

"Dad, come on, 10 more minutes before I'm gonna be late for her party!" Riku said, wearing a bright yellow dress.

"You can just wait..." Vegeta scowled.

"Dad, please hurry!" Riku yelled, frustrated then ever.

"Don't be so pushy, or I won't let you go." Vegeta said, making Riku stop yelling and cross her arms, leaning against the wall beside the door of the bathroom.

"Dad, please hurry up! Now we have 9 minutes before it starts." Riku said.

"Fine, let's go." Vegeta said as he walked out the door. Riku was holding Erica's presents.

"Finally." Riku said, and they both started to fly off.

 ** _Swinea Residence, 1 minute before party_**

"You said they were gonna be here a few, well, about a half hour ago Gohan. Where are they?" Erica asked, sitting at the dining room table, bored.

"She's on her way now, I can sense her and Vegeta's energy coming this way." Gohan replied, this time being correct.

"Hey Erica, didn't you say that you invited one more person besides us three?" Conner asked.

"Um, yeah. He'll be here after." Erica said.

"Oh, alright." Conner replied. The was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Erica said, and got up, going to the door.

"Hey guys." Riku said.

"Hey, come on in." Erica said, letting Riku through.

"Hey, where's your dad?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, he bailed. Said he didn't wanna come with me so, I came alone." Riku replied.

"Well, at least you're finally here, a little late..." Erica paused.

"Don't start on it tonight alright, at least be happy I'm here, or I'd be home training with dad in the GR. He's harder than you think." Riku said.

"Can we not start a fight tonight? It's a birthday, it's supposed to be happy." Gohan said, making all of them laugh.

 _ **After Party**_

"Bye Erica, Riku, see you later." Conner said, and left. Riku was the last one to leave.

"Hey, Riku, you mind staying for a little? I wanna show you this guy I met." Erica said, grabbing Riku's arm before she left.

"Urgh, fine. But hurry up, dad would be pretty pissed- Wait, guy you met? Is it that one guy who-" Riku paused, Erica covering her mouth.

"Yes, it is. And his name is Hero."

"I knew that." Riku said, crossing her arms.

"Alright then, let's go." Erica said, grabbing Riku's arm and pulling her out the door.

"But I don't wanna go-"

"Come on please?"

"No... I won't."

"Pretty please?

"No, and that's that." Riku said, breaking out of Erica's grip and about to fly off but she bumped into something, more like someone.

"Alright, I'm just gonna back up now and stand by Erica, and look down." Riku said, backing up.

"It's alright, it's just me." Trunks said, making Erica giggle.

"Oh thank Kami. I thought you were someone else." Riku said, and ran up to hug Trunks.

"Don't you have work?" Riku asked Trunks.

"No, I have a few more days off. Dad told me to come pick you up." Trunks replied.

"Alright, see ya later Erica. Happy birthday!" Riku said, flying off with Trunks back to Capsule Corp.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 of "I'll Eat You Whole"  
"Merry Christmas"_**

 ** _A/N: I know Christmas was a few weeks ago, but I'm doing this for my friend who wanted me to make a Christmas chapter from the beginning. So yeah, here we go!_**

 ** _Capsule Corp backyard_**

Music was blasting all around, and everything was dancing to the melodous sound. _**Do you know how hard it is to rhyme?**_

Everyone was dancing with a smile on there faces, and everyone there was of different races.

The mistletoe was hung all around the yard, and Goku and Vegeta had already sparred. **_See what I did there? Anyhoo, let's continue._**

Herobrine was dancing as well, and Riku was staring at him like 'What the h*ll?'.

There was a sound of a sleigh, and everyone check to see if there was trouble at bay. **_Ha, at bay. Good one me. See, this is what I get for rhyming._**

Santa Clause stepped out, and everyone gave a shout. **_Ugh, I hate rhyming! But it makes since when it's about Christmas doe!_**

He passed presents around, then went back into the town.

He said 'Give one to all, and to all a good night.'. _**I'm sorry I forgot what the rhyme said!**_

 _ **I'm sooo glad I don't have to rhyme anymore! That was painful, ERICA, painful! But eh, ish alright! Be sure to vote- wait this isn't Wattpad. Be sure to review this and follow me! See ya!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 of "I'll Eat You Whole"  
"New Siblings At School"**_

 _? pov:_

"Jin come on we're gonna be late!" I said to my brother, Jin.

"Just give me a minute!" He yelled from his bedroom. God he takes soooo frigging long!

"Jinnn, hurry uuup!" I pouted. He finally came out of his room and he was wearing his usual clothes; jeans, dark blue almost navy shirt, his purple shoes, and his purple and white jacket.

"Geez Jin what took you so long just to put that on?" I asked him.

"It's 'cause I'm lazy that's why." Jin answered, making me giggle.

"Okay now slowpoke let's go, I wanna make new friends now! Although, I am a little nervous people won't like me because of my PURPLE hair but if they do we're going to be friends!" I said and giggled again, grabbing Jin's wrist and pulling him towards mom's car. Mom finally came out and now we're going to Orange Star High, yippee!

 _Normal pov:_

Once the siblings got to school, they went to the office to get there schedule. It turned out they had the same schedule as the four friends, so they had every class with them. Once they got to breakfast, the girl sibling noticed one girl who looked familiar, like she forgot one of her friends from a long time ago. She was sitting with another girl and two boys. The sibling grabbed her brother's wrist and pulled him towards the table. The four friends looked at the two siblings confused.

"Hi I'm Caitlin, and this is my brother Jin! We're new here and we- well I was wondering if we could be friends!" The girl said. Jin did a mental facepalm.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Riku said, and scooted over letting Caitlin and Jin sit between her and Conner. Caitlin sat by Riku while Jin sat by Conner.

"So, I'm Riku. That's Erica, Gohan, and Conner." Riku said, pointing to each friend as she said their names.

"Well hi, nice to meet you!" Caitlin said happily and giddily.

"By the way, love your purple hair." Riku says to Caitlin.

"Thanks, it's not natural but I loooove purple!" Caitlin replied.

"So, do you have your schedule?" Gohan asked the two.

"Yeah, turns out we have the same classes!" Caitlin said, and Jin made an annoyed face.

"Just so she can bother me the whole time..." Jin says.

"It's what siblings do, duh!" Caitlin says playfully punching his arm and giggling.

"I feel the same way. I totally annoy my big brother and my dad, it's fun but, kind of hurtful to do." Riku says.

"Yeah, you two probably don't wanna meet her dad, or mine. He's not mean but he is pretty strong." Gohan retorted.

"My dad's stronger." Riku says.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"My dad beat-" Gohan paused as Riku put a hand over his mouth.

"B-Beat my dad at a-a b-boxing m-match! Y-yeah!" Riku says and laughs nervously. She got her hand away from Gohan's mouth and sighed in relief.

"Not my fault." Gohan says.

"Tch, you're the one that almost said it." Riku says.

"Guys, would you please stop arguing! Let's just have some fun now!" Caitlin says, and gets out her notebook. Everyone at the table but Jin stares at her confused. She flipped to a page in her notebook and began to draw. Once she was finished she showed them.

"See, all of us as superheroes!" She says and giggles.

"Wow, you're really good at drawing." Gohan says.

"Thanks! Get it from my brother, he taught me, he should get the credit!" Caitlin says, and Jin's face turns red in embarrassment.

"Aw, someone's embarrassed~" Caitlin sang just as the bell rang.

"Thank God..." Jin sighed as they got up and got their stuff.

~Time skip to first period; Tech Ed~

The six **(I literally had to count, XD)** new friends sat at a table together.

"Just to let you two know, her dad's the gym teacher..." Gohan whispered as he pointed to Riku

"Then, can't wait to meet him!" Caitlin whispered back.

"No no, he picks on the new kids, so I wouldn't want to if I were you. In fact, you should skip that class." Riku whispered to them.

"I am not going to let my attendance be ruined by a teacher." Jin whispers.

"Same here. My mom would kill me if I don't go to school for even just an hour." Gohan whispered **(Almost said whispeed XD, kind of saying Whis Peed XDDD!)**.

"Wow, harsh much?" Caitlin whispers and then giggles quietly.

"Alright, time to get started with class." Mrs. Copen, their teacher, says. **(Using my actual teachers, can't think of names!)**

"First off, we have two new students, Jin and Caitlin. Raise your hands please." Mrs. Copen said and the siblings did as told. Then they started class. The siblings got to know the four friends better, and they learned about gaming in that period.

~Time skip 'til gym~

The group of six walked into the gym together. Surprisingly, Jin got along with Vegeta very well. While Caitlin, well, got on his very last nerves. Of course she was picked on by him the most, and Jin got picked on only a little. After gym, the six sat in a circle together, Caitlin's PURPLE! hair in a ponytail.

"So, I was thinking we could have a sleepover. How about at Erica's place?" Riku says, looking at Erica.

"My mom probably wouldn't mind." Erica says.

"Okay then! Just gotta ask my dad and then you guys ask your parents and you two ask yours and then we can have a sleepover!" Riku says and giggles along with Caitlin.

"It will be officially my first sleepover, so yay!" Caitlin says, giggling again.

"Alright then it's settled! We'll all meet at the park at," Riku pauses to look at the time on her phone, "4. Sound good?" Riku asks, and everyone nods.

"It's a sleepover then!" Caitlin says and the bell rings. She grabs Jin's wrist and pulls him towards the door.

"Caitlin slow down!" Jin says.

"No, I'm to excited for the sleepover!" Caitlin replies, making the other four laugh as they got up and started walking towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 of "I'll Eat You Whole"  
"A Party Crasher" (Erica chu know where dis goin') (This chapter has some cussing)**_

The gang was at Erica's house for the sleepover.

"Okay, time to play the first game of the night!" Riku says, getting out a board game.

"Pictionary! It's awesome!" Riku said and opened the box to reveal the game. Caitlin's eyes shimmer and she giggles.

"Yay, this is going to be fun!" Caitlin says. She volunteers to go first.

"Okay, so how you play is; You draw a picture from the card," Riku says holding up a card to show, "and then we have to guess what it is." She says and shuffles the card into the box.

"Okay, shouldn't be that hard." Jin says.

"Oh trust me, I'll make it hard." Caitlin says.

~Time skip 'til midnight~

"Okay guys, let's stay up let since it's a weekend!" Caitlin says and giggles. Jin yawns.

"Do we have to?" Jin asks.

"Only if you wanna lose at who's the best at staying up late!"

"Oh sis it's on!" Jin replied and they began to stare at each other. Caitlin giggled as she saw Jin blink.

"You lost at yet another starring contest!" Caitlin says and giggles.

"God dang-" Jin was paused by a tapping at the window. Erica looked at the window and smiled.

"Be right back guys." Erica says and goes to the window. Caitlin and Jin decided to go downstairs, seeing that Erica jumped out the window not being hurt, to check on what's going on.

"Hey guys, me and Jin gotta go, talk something out, come on Jin!" Caitlin says and grabs Jin's wrist, pulling him up and going outside the room and down the stairs, quietly walking out the door and going towards the back where Erica jumped out. They hid by the left corner of the house and peeked their heads around the corner.

"Holy shit." Jin says and Caitlin covers his mouth.

"Shh, don't wanna be caught-"

"Caitlin, Jin? Why are you hiding behind the corner?" Erica said, standing in front of them. Caitlin jumped back scared, but Jin caught her as she was about to fall onto the ground. Jin helped her up to her feet and she looked at Erica.

"We were just coming to check on you! You did just jump out of the window, right Jin?" Caitlin says, nudging Jin's elbow.

"Yeah. That's what we're doing now." Jin says nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh, okay. But I'm fine. There's someone I want you two to meet though!" Erica says and grabs both of their wrists and pulls them into the backyard/wood part of the house. When they got there, the froze.

"Ho-"

"Ly-"

"Shit." They both said. They were both looking at HeroBrine, as tall as he is. He was huge to them, nothing they've ever seen. **(Erica, here comes the part!)** Caitlin jumped in front of Jin trying to act "brave".

"I'll save you Jin!" She says and puts her hands on her hips. Hero just smirks, and bends down, whispering something to Erica. Caitlin starred at them suspiciously as Erica whispered something back. Hero stood up straight again and grabbed Caitlin by two fingers.

"Okay okay okay okay bad bad bad bad bad idea!" Caitlin says. Jin just stares wide-eyed. Hero swallows her, and does the same with Jin and Erica.

"Actually pretty comfortable in here." Caitlin says and giggles.

"Are you fucking nuts?! Caitlin you aren't even the slightest bit weirded out by this?!" Jin asks.

"Nope, it kind of feels like it's natural." Caitlin says.

"Oh my fucking god, you're stupid aren't you?" Jin says to Caitlin.

"Says the one who records and plays video games~"

"Video games aren't stupid, neither is recording!"

"Hey, just my opinion dude!"

"Whatever, you're gonna get owned in Super Smash Bros."

"Oh, Jin it's on!"

"You're not gonna beat me."

"Heck yeah I will!"

"You never even played it."

"So? First thing for everything."

"You make no sense sis."

"Neither do you bro-bro."

"Bro-bro? Hey wait a minute isn't that from-"

"Gravity Falls, yep-yep!"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 of "I'll Eat You Whole"  
"More New Students?"_**

 _Normal pov_

"Okay class, we have a lot of new students in this classroom, let's get to know them a little bit. Okay, first is, Adam Dahlberg. Come up to the front of the class and tell us about yourself and what you like." Mrs. Jones says and Adam happily gets up and walks to the front of the room.

"Hi I'm Adam. I like gaming, recording, and budder." Adam says, getting snickers from almost the whole class.

"Okay. You may find a seat anywhere." Mrs. Jones said.

"Ooh, over here there's one behind me!" Caitlin says, waving with one hand and pointed to the desk behind her with her other.

"Okay, you can go sit behind Caitlin." Mrs. Jones says, and Adam goes to sit behind Caitlin.

"Next, Mitchell Hughes." Mrs. Jones says, and Mitch goes up in front of the class.

"First, call me Mitch. Second, I like gaming, recording, and Adam is one of my friends." Mitch says and smiles at Caitlin. She smiles back.

"You may pick a seat anywhere." Mrs. Jones says and Mitch sits in a desk behind Adam.

"Next is Jerome Aceti _**(Did I get that right?)**_ " Mrs. Jones says, and Jerome walks up front.

"I'm Jerome and I like to play video games, record, and Mitch is my best bud." Jerome says and doesn't wait for Mrs. Jones to say "Pick any seat" and goes to sit beside Mitch. They both high-five each other.

"Alesa." Mrs. Jones says, and Alesa walks up in front.

"Hi my name's Alesa! I also like gaming and I'm Adam's girlfriend!" Alesa says cheerfully, making Adam blush.

"Alright, next."

"I'm Brandon and I like gaming, watermelons, and minecraft." Brandon **_(For those of you who don't know, it's Bashur)_** said.

*Time skip to last person, I'm so fucking tired*

"Hi I'm Jess! I like purple, kittens, and gaming! I also record my own little series called Minecraft Dairies!" Jess says happily.

" _Good morning students, we have a few announcements today. Caitlin_ _ **(Whatever Jin's last name is)**_ _has a birthday today. Our other announcement is there is a singing contest during lunch and whoever wants to participate meet Mrs. Lawerence during Acceleration. Now it's time for the pledge of eligents_ _ **(Not good at spelling, don't fucking care)**_." The intercom said, and everyone stood up facing the flag.

" _Good morning my name is_ _ **(put random first and last name)**_ _and today we're doing the pledge of eligents. Attention, salute, pledge._ "

"I pledge eligents to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation, under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all." The class said in unison.

" _Have a good day._ " The intercom says and turns off. The whole class gets noisy and loud.

"Hey Caitie, I think you should sing with Mitch." Adam says to Caitie.

"Sure! I love to sing!" Caitie says, making Mitch blush.

"I bet you do sing pretty." Alesa says.

"Oh yeah she does, trust me. Even though she made her room soundproof for recording, I can still hear her sing." Jin says.

"Well, then let's hear it at lunch!" Jess says, making Caitie and Mitch blush.

"Uh, yeah, okay." Caitie and Mitch say at the same time, making Caitie laugh nervously. The bell rings and everyone goes to first period.

*Time skip to Acceleration, time to almost hear Mitch and me sing!*

There were a bunch of students in Mrs. Lawerence's classroom, but two of them were familiar. Mitch and Caitie. They were all chatting about what song to do, each with an iPad looking up songs to do.

"I think we should do this one." Mitch says, putting in the song and letting them both listen to it. Here's how the first part went:

 _I'm crafting our home  
On endstone  
Like a lone  
Minecrafter  
Staring at you  
From afar  
In the end  
The dragon's den_

"Omg you like Bajancanadian too?" Caitie asked Mitch, making him blush.

"Actually, I am Bajancanadian." Mitch says, making Caitie blush.

"Oh, you are? I didn't recognize it until now." Caitie says shyly

"So, are we doing that song?" Mitch asks, and Caitie nods slowly.

"Cool, so, I was gonna ask you-" Mitch was interrupted by the fifth period bell.

"Alright students, write your names on a piece of paper and meet me at the stage five minutes before lunch. Also write down your teachers so I can e-mail them." Mrs. Lawerence says and the students do as told and get to fifth period.

*Time skip 'til Mitch and Caitie sing, which they're last*

"Okay, so, we're singing a parody of Remember Our Love, and the parody's by Bajancanadian, a minecraft gamer. Okay, here we go!" Caitie says and hands another mic to Mitch.

 _ **Mitch:  
I'm crafting our home,  
**_ ** _On Endstone,  
Like a lone Minecrafter,_**

 ** _Caitie:_** _ **Starring at you,  
From afar,  
In the end,  
The dragon's den (den)**_

 _ **Mitch and Caitie:  
Still there's nothing,  
I wouldn't do,  
To trade places with you**_

 _ **Caitie:  
The sound of cannons drum  
We're scared tributes and run**_

 _ **Mitch and Caitie:  
To carry our love  
To the Endstone**_

 _ **Mitch:  
We want to bash some skulls  
Until our axes dull  
Remember our love  
To the Endstone**_

 _ **Caitie:  
We can't escape,  
From our fate,  
All alone,  
Without my bro**_

 _ **Mitch and Caitie:  
The nightmares, of the time  
I chopped you, that deathmatch**_

 _ **Mitch:  
Still there's nothing,  
I wouldn't do,  
To trade places with you**_

 _ **Caitie:  
The zombies chase  
We run  
We're scared, this is not fun**_

 _ **Mitch and Caitie:  
Remember our love,  
In the Endstone,**_

 _ **Mitch:  
We prep for launch right now,  
The dragon knew but how?  
Remember our love,  
In the Endstone,**_

 _ **Caitie and Mitch:  
It's time to get away,  
And start a new home,  
I'm ready to take off with you,**_

 _ **Mitch:  
Yeah, we're going far away,  
To the place of Endstone,  
I'd give my life,  
To trade places with you,**_

 _ **Caitie:  
The enderdragon roars,  
Spits fire at the door,**_

 _ **Mitch and Caitie:  
Remember our love,  
In the endstone,  
I don't want to be alone,  
I'm here without my bro,  
Remember our love,  
In the Endstone**_

 _ **Caitie:  
Remember our love,**_

 _ **Mitch:  
In the Endstone.**_

 _Caitie pov_

Once we finished singing, everyone clapped loudly, especially Jin and Adam. I giggled when I saw Erica jumping up and down shouting, "YEAH THAT WAS AWESOME!".

"You go bro!" I heard Jerome yell to Mitch, making me laugh.

"Yeah sis you rock!" Jin yelled, making me giggle.

*Time skip 'til end of P.E., yeah, new kids hurt XD*

 _Mitch pov_ _ **(YEAH UH HUH SEE WHAT I DID THERE I CHANGED POV'S TAKE THAT E!)**_

My body ached all over, it was all sore.

"Man, how do you guys survive this?" I asked Caitie.

"Well, I'm getting used to it. Those three," She pauses pointing to Riku, Gohan, and Erica, "I have no clue how they do it. Riku says that her dad always picks on new kids and make things harder for them, and make it really painful."

"Yeah, same thing Gohan told me." Jin says.

"Hey, I think we should record later, you guys in?" Ty _**(DEAD FUCKING LOX)**_ asks.

"Ooh, I'm totally in! What about you Jin?" Caitie asks Jin.

"I don't know..." Jin says hesitantly.

"Watashi wa hontōni anata ga amarini tai Jin o yorokoba _**(Please Jin I really want you too; it's in Japanese, not sure if it's correct or whatever, I'm using Google Translate)**_." Caitie says, I think, in Japanese.

"Īe, watashi wa anata ga watashi wa hōhō o shitte irunode, anata ga, watashi wa sore o shinaidarou watashitoisshoni rokuon shitai anata ni saigo no jikan ni katarimashita _**(No, I told you last time you wanted to record with me because you know how I am; again, Google Translate)**_." Jin answers in Japanese.

"Watashi wa, anata ga sore o shitai shite kudasai shitte imasu ka? Konkai dake? _**(I know you want to do it, please? Just this once?)**_." Caitie says with puppy eyes.

"God dang it fine." Jin says and crosses hims arms.

"Yay!" Caitie says and hugs Jin like a brother sister hug.

"So Mitch, you in?" Adam asks, and I nod my head.

"Okay! We're doing a special birthday recording for Caitie! So, what minigame do you want to play?" Adam asked Caitie, and she didn't answer for awhile and made a duck face. It made me and the others laugh.

"She's in her deep thinking mode. Whenever she makes a duck face, that means she's thinking for a long time." Jin explains.

"Oh, how long does that take?" Jerome asked.

"Last time; it took an hour. It varies on what the question is-"

"Okay, I got it! Let's all play Do Not Laugh!" Caitie says/yells a little and we all nod in agreement.

"I like that idea!" Conner said, making Caitie laugh and roll out on the floor.

*Time skip to after recording*

 _Jin pov **(HA SEE, DID IT AGAIN! JUST DID IT! {E., you'd get the reference})**_

"Hey guys, you mind coming over to my house? I want to surprise Caitie with a surprise birthday party." I said. Caitie was already out of the Skype call.

"Sure! Us girls can chat away in her bedroom while you guys get it ready!" Alesa says, and we all agree to it.

*Time skip to after the guys get it ready **_E., here comes the one part you've been wanting me to put_** *

 _Caitie pov_ ** _(DID IT AGAIN! BOOYAKASHA! I watch to much TMNT...)_**

Everyone came over to the house for something, but I don't know what! I want to know sooo bad, but Jin won't tell me! Me and the girls were in my room listening to music and chatting away. We've now chatted for an hour.

"So, let's get talking about boys. Okay Caitie, who's your crush?" Jess asks me.

"Ooh, this is gonna be interesting~" Jess says, and the girls sit on their knees from either side of me going in a circle to where Alesa is in front of me.

"C-crush? W-What crush? I-I don't h-have o-one." I stuttered.

"Stuttering doesn't lie. So tell us, is it Mitch?" Alesa says, making me blush when she says Mitch.

"Ooh, someone's blushing~" Riku says, making me blush even more.

"O-okay, maybe a small crush... But I don't want to talk about-"

"Hey guys we're ready!" Mitch yells from the backyard as I hear footsteps running towards my room. The footsteps stop at my door and someone knocks.

"Yeah, go ahead and open it!" I said, and Jin opened the door.

"I am here to escort you to the backyard." Jin says, holding his arm out to link mine with his. I giggle and stand up, walking over to him. I link my arm with his and we go to the backyard.

*Time skip to the backyard because I'm a fucking lazy damn person*

 _Mitch pov **(I did it again! And I did it again, did it again, did it again~)**_

Jin and Caitie came out, surprisingly walking backwards, and Jin stopped making Caitie stop. Caitie was right in front of me. I put my hands on her eyes.

"Guess who." I said and she giggled.

"I'm guessing, the gaming Canadian." She says, and I put my hands away from her eyes and she turned towards me.

"I was right! I... win? Guys, what's all this?" She asks, seeing the stage we built in their backyard and all the purple and white lights.

"Hit it!" I heard Adam yell, and Tyler started to play Caitie's favorite song on the guitar and I quickly made my way up to the stage and Adam tossed me a mic.

 _ **Mitch:  
I saw you there,  
So beautiful,  
It starts to snow,  
It's incredible**_

 _ **Then you ask me for my name,  
And we took an uptown train,  
Before you leave  
Get up to go  
I wanna know**_

 _ **Mitch and Jin:  
Do you like Shakespeare?  
Jeff Buckley?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing,  
When it's raining?  
Making faces,  
In the station?**_

 _ **Do you like?  
I need to know,  
What do you like?  
Before you go**_

 _ **Jin:  
I walk you home,  
So wonderful,  
It starts to snow,  
It's incredible,  
Now we're walking up my street,  
And you slowly turn to me,  
Your three inches from my lips,  
But before we do this,  
**_

 _ **Mitch and Jin:  
Do you like Shakespeare?  
Jeff Buckley?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing,  
When it's raining?  
Making faces,  
In the station?**_

 _ **Mitch:  
Do you like?  
I need to know,**_

 _ **Jin:  
What do you like?  
Before you go**_

 _ **Mitch and Jin:  
Show me the place that you come from,  
And the places you dream of,  
I wanna know everything you are,  
But before we get that far**_

 _ **Jin:  
Do you like?  
I need to know,**_

 _ **Mitch:  
What do you like?  
Before you go**_

 _ **Mitch and Jin:  
Do you like Shakespeare?  
Jeff Buckley?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing,  
When it's raining?  
Making faces,  
In the station?**_

 _ **Mitch:  
'Cause I like Shakespeare,  
Jeff Buckley?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing,  
When it's raining?  
Making faces,  
In the station?**_

 _ **Jin:  
Do you like?  
I need to know,**_

 _ **Mitch:  
What do you like?  
Before you go**_

 _Caitie pov  
_

The whole time the boys were singing, me and the girls (and Ian, Quentin, Ty, etc.,) were dancing and laughing. This is the best birthday I've ever had! I then noticed someone here that I didn't know. Maybe Jin invited one of his friends, maybe? Yeah, that's totally it. It's not just some perverted creep who's stalking us, or is it? I don't know, but I'll ignore it. I run up to the stage and Mitch grabs my arm, pulling me up. I walked up to Adam and then Tyler telling them the song I wanted to sing. They nodded and Adam tossed me the mic.

 _ **Caitie:  
When I look in your eyes,  
It's like watching the night sky,  
Or a beautiful sunrise,  
Oh, there's so much they hold**_

 _ **And just like them old stars,  
I see that you've come so far,To be right where you are,  
How old is your soul?  
**_

I soon as the chorus started, Mitch joined in.

 ** _Mitch and Caitie:  
I won't give up,  
On us,  
Even if the skies,  
Get rough,  
I'm giving you all my love,  
I'm still looking up_**

 ** _Mitch:  
And when you're needing your space,  
To do some navigating,  
I'll be here patiently waiting,  
To see what you find_**

 ** _Mitch and Caitie:  
Even the stars,  
They burn,  
Some even fall to the Earth,  
We've got a lot,  
To learn,  
God knows we're worth it,  
No,  
I won't give up_**

*Time skip to last verse*

 ** _Mitch:  
I won't give up,  
On us,  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love,  
I'm still looking up_**

When we were through, I didn't even notice we were close. We backed away and looked away from each other. Everyone clapped, I even heard all of the girls giggling.

"Well, someone has a talent..." A **_(I don't know if Hoodsi has a gruff voice or not so just roll with it)_** gruff voice says, making me jump. Then loud, slow clapping was heard. We all looked into the direction it was coming from. I guy with **_(E. you know what he looks like, so you just put what he looks like here)_**. He also had a cloak on.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jin asked angrily.

"Name's Hoodsi, don't ruin it."

"Never would, and don't care. Why are you here anyways?" I asked him.

"Just crashing another party." Hoodsi says, and I shrug.

"Eh, the more people the merrier."

"Nēsan, anata wa chōdo anata ga shiranaihito o shōtai suru koto wa dekimasen _**(Sis, you can't just invite people you don't know!)**_!" Jin shouts, now I'm mad.

"Sore wa, tonikaku kare wa mugaina yō de, sutekina jindearu to yoba rete imasu **_(It's called being nice Jin, besides he just looks harmless)_**." I yelled back to him.

"Ya ni ikutsu ka no sumāto o motte iru koto o manabimasu! **_(Learn to have some smart in ya!)_** " Jin shouted back. Okay, now I'm pissed.

"Anata wa watashi no otōtodakara ā,dakara anata wa watashi wa anata no mawari ni wa jōshi ni suru koto ga dekiru to omoimasu ka? Sate anata wa watashi ga sekininshadade wanainode, koto ga dekimasu! _ **(Oh, so you think you can boss me around because you're my brother? Well you can't because I'm a responsible person!**_ _ **)**_ " I yelled at him.

"Mā tabun watashi wa yarimasu! Sore ga imi suru monode wa arimasen- _**(Maybe I do! That doesn't mean-)**_ " I stopped him by yelling at him something I regret right when I thought it.

"Anata wa, watashi wa saikō no tanjōbi o motte ita, shitte iruga, anata wa sore o dainashi ni! **_(You know, I was having the best birthday, but you ruined it!)_** " I yelled and jumped off stage, running into the house and locking myself in my bedroom.

 _Mitch pov_

I don't know what they just said, but I'm pretty sure Caitie's hurt.

"I'm gonna go apologize..." Jin says, and walks into the house.

 _Jin pov_

"Caitie..." I said as I knocked on her door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled from inside.

"Caitie, I just wanted to say that-"

"No, I don't want to hear anymore from you! You hurt me enough!" She yelled, now I feel really bad.

"I just wanted to-"

"Watashi wa hanarete iku to nobemashita! **_(I said go away!)_** " She yelled. I sighed and gave up, and walked back out to the backyard.

"So Jin, how'd it go?" Adam asks.

"If it went great, she'd be out here right now..." I said, rubbing the back of my arm.

"Jin, what did you yell at her earlier?" Alesa asks me.

"I told her she shouldn't be inviting people she doesn't know, then it got into an argument, and now she won't talk to me." I said sadly.

"Let me go talk to her." Mitch says, and runs into the house.

 _Mitch pov_

I ran up to Caitie's room and knocked.

"If it's you Jin go away..." She said through a muffled voice.

"It's me, Mitch." I said, and I heard her get up. She unlocked the door and opened it a little to let her face peek through. She had puffy red eyes.

"What do you want?" She asks sadly and choked on some words.

"I'm sure Jin didn't mean whatever he said. He regrets saying it and he wanted to apologize but you wouldn't let him." I explained to her, and she sighed and opened the door fully to let me in. She sat down on her bed and curled he knees up to her chest. I sat down by her and put my arm around her waist.

"Whenever Jin says something, he usually means it. But this time he really hurt me." She said and sniffed, wiping her eyes. I wiped tears off her cheek and I saw her blushing.

"I'm sure he didn't mean this. I mean he's family, and your brother. Even though you could argue over some things, you're still brother and sister. You both look out for each other." I said, and she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled too and I started to lean in. She leaned in to and we kissed.

 _Caitie pov_

I'm kissing Bajancanadian, I'm fucking kissing Bajancanadian! Oh my god this is the best day ever! Should I mention, best birthday ever! We pulled away and I found myself blushing.

"Thank you." I said and hugged him. He hugged back and I smiled to myself. Yes! I'm hugging Bajancanadian! And I kissed him! Best. Day. Ever!

 _ **There, ya happy! 3,450 words, it took me 3 fucking hours to write. Well, I did get caught up on the idea and then it went to singing and then it went to me kissing Mitch at the end. Man, this story is awesome.**_

 _ **Jin: Psh yeah right. Not when I have to be your brother.**_

 _ **Me: Hey, harsh much?!**_

 _ **Adam: It was kind of cute when you and Mitch kissed.**_

 _ **Me: Yeah, I wished it happened for real.**_

 _ **Ross: Where am I at?**_

 _ **Max: Yeah, did you also forget about me?**_

 _ **Me: Holy fuck balls I did. So sorry guys, I'll add you in another chapter I can think of!**_

 _ **Mitch: Dude, did you really have to-**_

 _ **Me: Yes Mitch, yes I did.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 of "I'll Eat You Whole"  
"How Many More Students Are There?!"**_

 _Caitie pov_

We were in class and Mrs. Jones said a new kid was at the school. She wanted me to show him around. I couldn't say no to that! So, now I'm showing Seto, the new boy, around. We're now walking down the sixth and seventh grade hall so I can show him to Mrs. Porters room.

"This is Mrs. Porters room." I said, pointing to her room. And then I pointed to the room diagonal from hers.

"And that's Coach Karn's." We continued back to the fifth grade hall.

"And that's Mr. Brown's class, and the Gym is a few walks away from it. Most of the seventh grade students have it third, some have it second with sixth graders, and then the rest have it eighth, the very last period. You see, it depends on your schedule where you go first." I told Seto, and he nodded.

"Now, if you have Mrs. Kee for English, she's the room next to Mrs. Porters. And Acceleration you go back to homeroom, which for us is Mrs. Jones. By the way, what's your schedule?" I asked him. He handed me his schedule and I looked at it.

"Homeroom Mrs. Jones, first period Mrs. Porter, second period Mrs. Copen, third period Mr. Brown, fourth period Acceleration -Mrs. Jones-, fifth period Mrs. Jones and same for sixth, and last Mr. Briefs for P.E. Oh by the way, you might not want to show up for P.E." I said handing him back his schedule.

"Why not?" Seto asks, and I sigh.

"Well, he does pick on new kids, make everything harder for them. And it did come out true. So I'd just warn you not to mess with him, here he comes now, let's go back to class before he sees us." I whispered the last part and turned around, grabbing Seto's wrist, and pulling him beside me. We were halfway back to Homeroom when Mr. Briefs called my name.

" _ **(Whatever Jin's last name is)**_ , what are you doing out of class?" Mr. Briefs asked angrily, making me gulp and turn around.

"W-well, I w-was showing S-Seto a-around. We were j-just heading b-back." I said, a hint of scaredness in my voice. Mr. Briefs made a hmph sound and told us to get back to class. We did and I ran to the classroom with Seto behind me. We walked back to Homeroom and as soon as we did the bell rang.

"Well, time for first period!" I said happily to Seto like nothing happened, although I wished it didn't.

*Time skip to last period*

"So Seto, want to record with me later?" I asked Seto. Me and him have been talking since P.E. ended, and he's a really nice guy.

"Sure. What are we going to do?" Seto asked, and I giggled.

"A horror game. I was thinking Slender: The Arrival. You in?" I said, and Seto nodded.

*Time skip to "our" house*

Seto was in a chair next to my desk and I walked over and sat in my recording chair. I started recording and did my intro.

"Hey guys, Budder here and today I am introducing someone new! Hey guys, meet Seto." I said, and Seto waved to the camera.

"Today we're playing Slender: The Arrival, hopefully I don't get scared to much. Let's play!" I said, and started recording.

*Time skip 'til in the middle of recording*

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Run away Seto run away!" I said as Seto continued to play. I couldn't take it anymore so I let Seto take over. Slender was chasing after us. I had my purple blanket with me so I hid under it when Slender popped up, like just now. I screamed and the chair fell backwards, causing me to hit my head on the floor.

"Oh my god Caitie are you okay?!" Seto asks.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." I said, and put my hand on the back of my head.

"Oh my god you're bleeding, let me go get Jin!" He said. Luckily when I fell, I hit pause recording. Seto ran out of my room and went to get Jin.

 _Seto pov **(About God Damn Time Seto)**_

I ran to Jin's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in." He shouted and I opened it to see him playing agario.

"We were playing Slender: The Arrival, and Caitie's chair fell backwards and she hit her head on the floor, and it's bleeding pretty b-"

"Oh my god! Um, I'll go get the first aid kit from the bathroom, you take her to the couch!" Jin says and runs out, going to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. I ran back to Caitie's room to see her try and stand up, only to fall to the floor. I walked up to her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the couch. I sat her down and pulled a purple blanket over her.

"T-thanks Seto." She says quietly. Jin comes running towards the couch with the first aid kit.

"Okay, Caitie, this might hurt a little bit but I'm gonna have to wrap it up." Jin says and Caitie nods. Jin gets the wrap out and starts unwrapping it, twirling it around Caitie's forehead area. She winced whenever Jin put the wrap on the back of her head. When Jin was finished he stood up, and hugged Caitie.

 _ **The End! Sorry if this wasn't good, I'm still tired from writing Chapter 10... Anyways, Chapter 12 is coming up, woot woot! Hope you guys enjoy this! Oh, and I think Seto is going to be the last YouTuber I add.**_

 _ **Ross: What about me?**_

 _ **Me: I can't fit all of you in the same story!**_

 _ **Jin: Maybe she'll make a sequel.**_

 _ **Me: If you say that one more time Jin, I'll rip your head off.**_

 _ **Jin: Okay okay fine! *Raises hands up in surrender***_

 _ **Me: That's what I thought.**_

 _ **Max: I get it if you don't want to add anymore YouTubers.**_

 _ **Me: Thank you Max, I should be hearing that from someone else to, Ross.**_

 _ **Ross: Yeah yeah, I understa-**_

 _ **Adam: WHEEZY!**_

 _ **Me: Adam, wrong timing.**_

 _ **Adam: Oh come on, you know it's funny *Starts tickling me***_

 _ **Me: Ha! Adam stop it!**_

 _ **Jin: Tickle attack! *Starts tickling me too***_

 _ **Me: Can't... take it... *laughs loudly***_

 _ **Quentin: *pops in room outa nowhere* Yo.**_

 _ **Me: Hey look it's a fish!**_

 _ **Quentin: I'm not a fish, I'm an amphib-**_

 _ **Adam: FIASH!**_


	12. Not a Chapter Update!

_**Not an Update sorry...**_

 _So guys, I'll only be able to post a chapter each day because of I'm studying for something big and yeah. Hope_ _ **you**_ _understand. This thing I'm studying for is literally big, I mean, big as county big. Anyways, I've said to much, hope you enjoy next chapter!_

 ** _Jin:_** _Hurry up and update!_

 ** _Me:_** _Jin give me a god damn minute and I will. Don't make me throw a book at you..._

 ** _Adam:_** _I can see how you both are related in this story._

 ** _Me/Jin:_** _Can it Adam!_

 ** _Adam:_** _Okay okay jeez! *hands up in surrender*_

 ** _Mitch:_** _What up doods?_

 ** _Me:_** _Hey Mitch, nothing much just trying to hold the urge to throw a big dictionary at Jin and Adam._

 ** _Adam:_** _No not the face!_

 ** _Me:_** _*gives Adam death glare*_

 ** _Jayrome:_** _Why you gotta be so-_

 ** _Me:_** _If you finish it of with rude I swear-_

 ** _Adam/Jin:_** _Ruuude!_

 ** _Me:_** _Guys you two asked for this. *throws book at Adam and Jin but they duck and it hits Ty and Tyler*_

 ** _Tyler:_** _What the fuck?!_

 ** _Me:_** _Sorry guys! Was trying to aim it at Jin and Adam! Anywho stay tuned for next chapter bye! *gets tackled by Jin*_

 ** _Me:_** _Jin what the fuck?!_

 ** _Jin:_** _What you get for throwing books at us!_

 ** _Me:_** _Come on do you seriously think I would throw books at you? *acts innocent but mentally grins*_

 ** _Adam:_** _You just did a while ago, and it hit Ty and Tyler._

 ** _Tyler:_** _*holding head* Yeah, still hurts doe._

 ** _Ty:_** _Did you have to throw it_ _ **that**_ _hard?_

 ** _Me:_** _That just sounded soooo wrong in a way I can't place it._

 ** _Conner:_** _*pops in from nowhere* Caitlin get your head out of the gutter *runs away*_

 ** _Me:_** _Conner what the fuck?!_


	13. Chapter 12 and 13

**_Chapter 12 and 13 of "I'll Eat You Whole"  
"Erica Has A What Now?!"_**

 ** _Note: Short chapter, couldn't think of anything to put, Erica here comes your moment to Shine~ There's no more mountains to climb~ Let's have some fun in Minecraft~ Oh, oh, oh, oh-~  
Jin: Hurry up already!  
Me: Kay jeez Jin!_**

 _Normal pov_

Erica was rushed to the hospital. Why? Well, she had a baby _**(I can't stop fucking laughing so hard. Erica whyyyyyyyyy?! Why you go do dis to meh?! *falls on floor dying from laughter*)  
**_ Caitie went with her in the ambulance because she didn't want to talk to Jin _**(Yeah, still mad at chu Jin... Jin: What the fuck did I do?!)**_ and was still mad at him. _**(See Jin, still mad... Jin: Okay what the fuck did I do wrong?!)**_

Erica had nine months... blah blah blah... at nine months she had the baby blah blah blah... Mitch and Caitie started dating _**(Yay me! Mitch: Yayyy *note sarcasm* Me: You know you want dis Mitch)**_ and had a good relationship. Adam and Tyler **_(SkyTato! Adam: What the fuck! Tyler: Rip off! Me: Oh shut up!)_** were great friends **_(Ha tricked you)_** and recorded and sh- stuff. Erica finally had her baby and named it Sibrin. He had hair like Herobrine, and was heterochr- Oh fuck it he had different eye colors. One was green representing Erica and the blue representing Hoodsi **_(Adam: Okay who the fuck reads this? Tyler: Shh Adam it's getting good. Adam: This is as bad as reading those gay fanfics. Me: Oh yeah that was funny as hell! Laughed and cried at the same time. Tyler: Those gay fanfics were bad as shit. Me: Let's get on with the story, now out! *shoos Adam and Tyler {SkyTato anyone?!} out and continues writing*)_** and his hair as dark/light brown. Hoodsi became nicer and less perverted blah blah blah. Adam, Caitie, and Ty did a ducktape challenge and Adam won. Blah blah blah the end!

 ** _Hope you guys liked this!_**

 ** _Tyler: Fucking horrible._**

 ** _Adam: Why was I even in this?_**

 ** _Ty: Why am I even mentioned?_**

 ** _Mitch: We're dating?_**

 ** _Me: Boys boys calm fucking down before I throw a motherfucking big huge dictionary {almost spelled it dicktionary XD}_**

 ** _All boys: *gets quiet*_**

 ** _Me: Thank you! Anyways guys, be sure to stay tuned for chapter 14 since me and Jin will be mentioned more. Yay! Okay, so something weird and magical happens to me and Jin and-_**

 ** _Tyler: You're spoi-_**

 ** _Me: Tyler if you don't fucking shut your mouth I will throw this big dictionary at you. *holds up dictionary in hands and ready to aim at Tyler*_**

 ** _Tyler: What's up with the fucking dictionar- *gets knocked out by dictionary*_**

 ** _Me: Any of you boys would like to make a comment?_**

 ** _All boys but Tyler: *shakes head unhesitantly*_**

 ** _Me: Okay, as I was saying... Something happens to me and Jin and it's magical. So stay tuned to see what happens!_**

 ** _All boys but Tyler: Bye..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 of "I'll Eat You Whole"  
"It's Neko Time!"**_

 _Normal pov_

Caitie and Jin woke up on Sunday _**(Do you like kissing, when it's raining~? Making faces, in the station~ [Sorry fave song])**_ with massive headaches.

"What the fuck is up with the headaches?" Caitie asked herself and touched the top of her head, only to scream so loud **_(that the police can't hear my cries~ Olaf impales me, with his huge creamy~- Jin: No, just, just no Me: Aww you ruined it!)_** that it was heard throughout the house, even though her room was made soundproof. Their parents went shopping and so they were home alone. Jin rushed into her room and she covered the top of her head with a blanket.

"What's wrong what happened!?" Jin asked her nervously. Caitie shook her head and laid down on the bed _**(that sounds wrong like way wrong- Jin: Stop thinking like that! Me: I'm sorry my friend makes me think like that!)**_ , covering her head up, only to have her tail poof up. Jin starred at the lump in the cover _**(again, way wrong...)**_ and then ripped the covers off, earning a yelp from Caitlin. Jin starred wide-eyed at it, until Caitlin looked at him and his face softened.

"J-Jin, y-you have some t-to..." Caitlin said nervously, pointing to Jin's head. Jin felt his head slowly, then went wide-eyed again.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do?!" Jin asked angrily.

"More importantly, how am I gonna tell Mitch..." Caitlin mumbled, then quickly covered her mouth. She knew Jin was very overprotective of her, and when I say very, I mean very...

"What did you say?" Jin asked her.

"Uh- I- how are we- tell the others?" Caitlin said in more of a question.

"I know you said something else. Is there something going on between you and someone else, like a more than friend thing?" Jin asked Caitlin.

 _Caitie pov_

"I know you said something else. Is there something going on between you and someone else, like a more than friend thing?" Jin asked me. Fuck... well, he has to know sometime. I took a deep breath.

"Well, me and Mitch are sort of... a thing... and-"

"If he hurts you I swear-"

"N-No Jin he won't do anything to me! He won't hurt me or let anyone else! Trust me **_(that's the price of beauty~ Who says you're not pretty~ Who says you're not beautiful, who says~)_** , I know he won't let anything happen! If he does than it's not his fault! Please Jin just calm down!" I said. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay, one chance Caitie, one. And if he blows it, it's over for you two." Jin says and I sigh in relief. Jin walks out of my room because I was now getting ready to record with Mitch, Tyler, Adam, and Adam's friend Ross **_(Ross tiiiiiiiime! Ross: Ye!)_**.

"3. 2. 1... Hey guys Sky here and I'm with Bajancanadian, Tato, Rosssss, and a new friend who I like to call Cait."

"Adam you've never once called me that and don't call me that ever again."

"Okay jeez. Anyways guys, today we're playing Do Not Laugh and Do Not Laugh is... Mitch you tell us."

"Alright well Do Not Laugh is basically where the person-" Mitch gets interrupted by me fake snoring making everyone else laugh.

"Let the pro tell. The person who's in the middle has to get through the onslaught of other people's jokes, either don't laugh, or they laugh and they choke." I said like rapping, and everyone clapped.

"Oh so is this a rap battle now?" Mitch asked playfully.

"Maybe... Only if Adam wants it to be-"

"Oh I want it to be! First off is Tyler an Caitie. Begin!"

So, after the "convenient" rap battle, Adam ended up winning and now the loser's in the middle first; me.

"Oh god I'm gonna laugh right off the bat." I said.

"Okay so Adam wanted me to help with his skit-" Ross started but Adam interrupted him.

"Wheezy!"

"So yeah anyways. *starts singing* There was a-" Ross was interrupted again.

"Wheezy!"

"Named Ricardo and his last name was Cheerio and he wasn't that-"

"Wheezy!"

"And smelt like a furnio and looked like an albinio-"

"Wheezy!"

This went on for two minutes... never laughed once but I held it in.

"Fuck it..." Adam said, getting me to snicker quietly.

"I heard something!"

"That was Tyler!"

"Naw gurl dat was chu fair and square sug." Mitch says making me blush insanely.

"Fine, you got me..."

"Yush I know what makes you laugh niow!" Adam said making me giggle.

We finished the video, now time for outro.

"Alright guys that was-" I interrupted Adam.

"Do-" I got interrupted by Tyler.

"Not-" He got interrupted by Mitch.

"Laugh."

"And if you guys liked this commentary slap that like and subscribe button-"

"With yo tongue."

"*between laughs* Yes Tyler, with yo tongue- and I'll see you later recruits!" Adam said and stopped the video.

Now it was only me and Mitch in the Skype call.

"Sooo... How about we go on a date later tonight, eh?" Mitch asks, making me blush.

"Uh... sure. I'd love to Mitch."

"Alright, see you at eight, dress casual, I don like fancay." Mitch says and quits the call. I squeal and go to lay on my bed.

"I'm dating Bajancanadian! Eee!" I said and hugged my knees happily.

 _Meanwhile in Dr. Gero's secret lab (dun dun duhhhhhhh, Android Saga tiiime! [I want dis, so I get dis])_

 _Normal pov_

The androids 17, 18, and 16 **_(or is the orange hair one 19? idk)_** get out of their pods.

"Ugh finally, out of that stupid thing." 18 says.

"Hey Gero's gone, we can do whatever we fucking want." 17 replied.

"Destroy a city?"

Destroy a city."

 ** _Dun dun dunnnnnn! So, hope you enjoyed that chapter... person. Anyways, Chapter 15 will be coming tomorrow... after church. I NEED TO ATTEND MY YOUTH IN ORDER TO GO ON THE YOUTH TRIP THIS SUMMER WHICH WE'RE EITHER GOING TO TENNESSEE OR NORTH CAROLINA, HOPEFULLY NORTH CAROLINA SO WE CAN GO WHITE WATER RAFTING!_**


	15. Chapter 15 Part 1

_**Chapter 15 of "I'll Eat You Whole"  
"A New Game, A Cover, A Date Disaster" Part 1  
**_

 _ **A/n: The song in this I do not own just to verify that. And speaking of dates... I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! THIS IS AWESOME I FEEL HAPPY!  
Note: here's the things for the Skype call:  
**_ _Italics:_ _Caitie  
_ Normal: Erica  
 **Bold: Jin  
** _ **Bold Italics: Adam  
**_ Strikethrough: Alesa  
 _ **Another A/n: This is sort of off of last chapter. I hopes yous enjoys! And the fanfic is on Wattpad look up Merome and it should be the second one.**_

 _Erica pov_

I was on my computer when my Skype went off. I answered it and it was Caitie.

" _Hey hey hey!_ "

"What's up?"

" _Adam wants to do a minigame for his channel called Do Not Laugh. It's for minecraf you in?_ "

"Psh yeah totally!"

" _Awesome! It's gonna be me, Jin, him, and Alesa. I'll send you the ip._ "

"Kay."

" _Hey I'mma add the others in the call so we can go ahead and start._ "

"Alright."

" **What's poppin'?** "

" ** _HEY GUYS!_** "

"It's Alesa here!"

" _So everyone's here! Let's start this bad boy!_ "

" _ **3... 2... 1. Hey guys Sky here and today I'm with Alesa, Jin, Caitie, and a new person?! What?!**_ "

" _I DON'T KNOW YOU!_ "

"Yush you do shad up."

" ** _Anyways guys, that was our friend Erica. So, today we're playing Do Not Laugh. Do Not Laugh is where one person is in the middle- Caitie, in the middal._** "

" _Ugghhhhhh._ "

" _ **And the person**_ _ **can either survive through the onslaught of people's jokes and get three points or they could be the person to make the person in the middle laugh. Alesa you go first.**_ "

"Fine... Okay um... read this book Caitie."

" _I hate fucking reading... *reads book* I don't get it._ "

"How can you not get that?! It's a good reference!"

" ** _Let me see it._** "

" _Yeah, sure._ "

" ** _Alesa what the hell?!_** "

"Sorry couldn't think of anything!"

" ** _Alright let the pro do this._** "

" _Like you're a pro._ "

" _ **I FEEL O-FUCKING-FENDED!**_ "

" _Good for you!_ "

" _ **I'M GONNA READ A STORY!**_ "

" _Yay..._ "

"Can't wait to hear it..."

" **Couldn't be that-** "

" _ ***in deep reading voice* Today we're reading a Merome fanfiction-**_ "

" _Oh my God._ "

" _ **SHAD UP! Anyways- *back in deep reading voice* Today we're reading a Merome fanfiction called; Only you. Here's the prologue; Jerome finds out Mitch is dating Ashley, he tries to break them up. Will Jerome take the chance to tell Mitch? Will he try to stop Ashley ruining their friendship? Find out in this Merome fanfic!**_

 _ **"Jerome's pov- Caitie be Jerome here's the link.**_ "

" _Why, just why-_ "

" _ **JUST DO IT!**_ "

" _Fucking fine but Jin's being Mitch when his voice comes up._ "

" **Whyyyy?** "

" _IT MAKES FUCKING SENSE NOW SHAD UP!_ "

" _ **Jerome's pov. Ding! I checked my phone for a new message. From: Mitch To: Jerome.**_ "

" _Go to Skype. Pleas dood, it's important._ "

" _ **I got on to my computer, got on my Skype- dude, what the fuck is with the grammar?**_ "

"Shut up it's getting good!"

" _ ***trying to hold in laughter* Ding, Ding, Ding. I answered the Skype video call- what the hell?! You answer the call first then do fucking webcam- oops, continue.**_ "

" _Hay dood._ "

" ** _I said._** "

" ***holding in laughter* I am dating Ashley-** "

" _Dude, one, you skipped. Two, it's my fucking turn to speak!_ "

" **Hey I didn't know!** "

" _Uh huh sure-_ "

" ** _Shut up and read!_** "

" _Fine okay jeez- So, what were you going to tell me?_ "

" ** _I asked._** "

" **I am dating Ashley, you are the first person I'm telling because you are my best friend.** "

" _ ***holding in laughs* I just sat there. My heart shattered into a million pieces. It feels like I'm falling to the black hole of death -it should be into, sorry, continued- I know there was no way *between laughs* that Mitch would go out with me but this is unexpected.**_ "

" **Um Jerome? You there?** "

" _ **He asked.**_ "

" _Uh yeah I'm still here._ "

" _ **Alesa be Ashley.**_ "

"Hi Jerome!"

" _Oh, hi Ashley._ "

" _ **I never really liked Ashley. But Sky -Yay me!- would always add her into the call. She's okay though. The only problem is she is going to the Europe trip with *laughs* us. I know she lives in Europe but this is unexpected. I didn't know she CAME to Canada.**_ "

" _Well I have to record with Sky now -_ _ **Yay!-**_ _shut up!- see you guys later._ "

" ** _I ended the call as soon as possible. I banged my fist on the desk- *_** _Bang!_ _ *** what the heck Caitlin you didn't have to do it!**_ "

" _So-ound effects m-make it better. Just continue I'll be fine._ "

" _ ***between laughs* I don't care if I break my desk but it's worth it. I've been friends with Mitch since fourth grade. I kinda have feelings for HIM. I know he's straight and all but I kinda admit, after I've been friends with him since then, I've developed a crush on him since. I never told anyone I was bisexual *busts out laughing*. But this is heartbreaking. Knowing that the guy you like is dating someone else is painful to see and watch.**_

 _ **"I video Skyped Adam**_ _-_ _ **Yay**_ _Shut the hell up_ _ **-. He is the only person I told him about**_ **this.** _**"Jayrome!" Adam exclaimed.**_ "

" _Adam I need to tell you something._ "

" ** _I whispered to him. "Jerome what happened?" Adam asks._** "

" _Ashley is dating Mitch._ "

" _ **Adam's pov.**_ "

" _Ashley is dating Mitch._ "

" _ **He whimpered. I can see tears forming in his eyes. This must be a pain for him. I feel bad for adding Ashley to the calls. A lot of people have been hating on her and everything. All I can see was Jerome crying quietly. "Look it's going to be okay." I said quietly.**_ "

" _He's gone._ "

" _ **He whispered.**_ "

" _I don't have a chance anymore... Why does this have to happen?!_ "

" _ **Jerome banged his desk really loudly ***_ _Bang!_ _ ***- Caitlin, again?!**_ "

" _Sound effects make e-everything better!_ "

" **Stop hurting yourself Caitie or I'm calling mom!** "

" _No no it's fine let's continue!_ "

" _Hay doo-_ "

" _ **Okay that was the first chapter... Wow... And still not one laugh?**_ "

" _Nope *pop the P*_ "

" **Oh just wait until it's my turn.** "

" _Oh God._ "

" ** _ERICAA UP NEXT GO MAKE HER LAUGH!_** "

"Fucking fine... Alesa I'mma need your help."

 _Caitie pov_

It was only me and Erica now in the Skype call. We finished the minigame a few minutes ago and we kept on yeah, Erica ended up winning.

" _So, wanna do a cover for my channel?_ "

"Sure. I'll be over in a few minutes."

" _Cool! Okay bye!_ "

"Bye!"

*time skip of happiness and my new boyfriend named Scotty!*

"So," I started, "We're going to do a cover of Hunger Games by my bf named Mitch." I said and Erica laughed. I learned how to play guitar from Jin, so that helps a lot.

"Okay! Let's get this bad boy started!" Erica exclaimed and I laughed.

"Hold your horses, I'm gonna go see if I can borrow Jin's guitar." I said, and got up from the bed, and from looking at the camera in front of me. I went out of me room and walked to Jin's.

"Hey Jin?" I asked/yelled and knocked on his door.

"Yush?" He asks and opens the door.

"One, not cool... Two, can I borrow you're guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. What are you doing anyways?"

"I'm doing a cover for my channel with Erica."

"Oh, okay. Here you go." Jin says and grabs his guitar, handing it to me.

"Thanks bro."

"No prob sis."

I walked back to my room and closed the door quietly.

"We ready?" Erica asks.

"Yep, let's get this started." I answered, turning on the camera then sitting by Erica on my bed.

"Hey guys Caitie here. And this is something a little different. Today I'm with my friend Erica and we're doing a cover of What Do You Mean by Justin Bieber. I hope you enjoy!" I said and started to play the song.

 _Italics = Caitie  
 **Bold Italics = Erica  
**_ **Bold = Both**

 **Hunger Games**  
 **I wanna win I win it all,**  
 **I wanna win all day,**  
 **I'm not teaming,**  
 **I'm not teaming,**  
 **You should have learned how to play!**

 **Yes I win it all,**  
 **So I win it all,**  
 **I wanna win all day!**

 **I'm not teaming,**  
 **I'm not teaming,**  
 **You shoulda seen my last hunger games!**

*epic dubstep (played by guitar)*

 ** _Decisions..._**

 _One more diamond or an iron sword,_  
 _I'm searching for food far,_  
 _Eat it or die,_  
 _Health bar,_  
 _Gold apple health regenerate,_  
 _My rep begins to resonate,_  
 _Your friends and mates might troll me,_  
 _But in five kills I'm the president!_

 _ **If I want your gear I get it,**_  
 _ **And I get your friends',**_  
 _ **Fans see me in the lobby,**_  
 _ **I should start my own clan,**_  
 _ **Yo they love to see me team,**_  
 _ **But all I do is slay,**_  
 _ **In every Hunger Games,**_  
 _ **Man, you should have learned to play,**_  
 _ **HA!**_

*more epic dubstep (played by guitar)*

 **Hunger Games,**  
 **I wanna win I win it all,**  
 **I wanna win all day!**

 **I'm not teaming,**  
 **I'm not teaming,**  
 **You should have learned how to play!**

 **Yes I win it all,**  
 **So I win it all,**  
 **I wanna win all day,**  
 **I'm not teaming,**  
 **I'm not teaming,**  
 **You shoulda seen my last hunger games!**

 _Hunger Games,_  
 _I wanna win I win it all,_  
 _I wanna win all day,_  
 _I'm not teaming,_  
 _I'm not teaming,_  
 _You should have learned how to play..._

I stopped singing and playing the guitar, said a few words, and stopped the video. We both laughed and sent the video from my camera to my e-mail so I can edit it.

"Sooo, wanna help me with my outfit for tonight?" I asked her.

"Do I?! I'd love too Caitie!" Erica says. We giggle and rush to my closet.


End file.
